Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens
by Vincenziia
Summary: La jalousie est-elle vraiment un défaut, comme on le pense ? Résumé pourri mais aller quand même voir. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes :S


_Bonjour et/ou bonsoir à tous, voici mon premier OS en ligne sur ce site. Laissez une petite review pour me donner vos avis et si vous voulez une commande ^^ Je suis pas très doué pour l'orthographe, j'ai fais de mon mieux, désolée. ^^'_

_POV Kuroko:_

_Nouvelle journée fatigante même pour l'ombre que je suis. Kagami-kun est bizarre en plus, il arrête pas de me regarder, encore maintenant alors qu'on se change. Heureusement que j'arrive à avoir un visage neutre et à contrôler mes émotions. En sortant, je pouvais encore sentir son regard brûlant, nouveau soupir de ma part. Arrivé à côté de mes coéquipiers, je ne pu me retourner pour voir si ma lumière était là car une furie rose me bondit dessus. Satsuki Momoi encore. "Tetsu-kun ohayo !" hurla mon amie. "Ohayo Momoi-san" lui répondis-je poliment. "Que fais-tu là ?" continuais-je en ignorant le regard enflammé de ma lumière sur nous. "Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien allait manger une glace avec moi au parc après ton entraînement ?" Aïe. Je ne peux pas lui dire non, même si elle est parfois agaçante, c'est mon amie. "Hum, Momoi-san je..." Avant de pouvoir terminer, je fus coupé par l'As de Seirin. "Désolé Momoi mais il a prévu de passer chez moi qu'on joue la console" Je le regardais surpris comme tout le monde qui était présent. Passant ma surprise, je repris: "Oui je vais chez Kagami-kun après mais une autre fois si tu veux" terminai-je en voyant de légères larmes dans ses yeux "Hai, hai, à plus tard Tetsu-kun" s'en alla-t-elle sans m'avoir embrassé la joue et serrait dans ses bras une dernière fois._  
><em>Après cette intervention, l'entraînement reprit même si j'étais légèrement perturbé par le regard du dunker.<em>  
><em>Ayant fini, nous étions tous de nouveau dans les vestiaires nous changer. Quand je fus prêt, je me retourna et remarqua que Kagami m'observait toujours. Aurais-je un troisième œil qui m'aurait pousser sur le front ? "Tu viens Kuroko ?" me dit le tigre en m'entraînant avec lui. Nous marchâmes dans un silence plutôt agréable j'ai envie de dire. Arrivé dans l'appartement de mon ami, celui-ci me dit de faire comme chez moi alors que ce dernier allait dans la cuisine chercher à manger. Mine de rien, le basket, ça creuse. On commença à manger quand je lui demanda:<em>  
><em>"Kagami-kun, pourquoi as-tu dis Momoi-san que je devais venir chez toi alors que ça n'était pas prévu ?"<em>  
><em>Le rouge s'étouffa à moitié avec sa nourriture et dit en baissant la tête:<em>  
><em>"Je voulais que tu restes avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle..."<em>  
><em>Surpris, je releva la tête de ma délicieuse assiette cuisinée par ma lumière et vit que ce dernier rougissait et qu'il détournait le regard.<em>  
><em>"Kagami-kun est jaloux de Momoi-san ?" demandai-je innocentement mon ami.<em>  
><em>Celui-ci ne put que détourner le regard et rougir violemment de nouveau. Devant le silence gênant, je me leva pour partir mais c'est sans compter sur le tigre qui m'attrapa vigoureusement le poignet pour me retourner face lui.<em>  
><em>"Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux. Je te prête mon lit et je prendrais le canapé " termina-t-il.<em>  
><em>"On peut dormir ensemble, après tout, on est amis." lui répondis-je de ma voix platonique.<em>  
><em>Une drôle de lueur passa dans son regard avant qu'une seconde la remplace et qu'il rougisse encore.<em>  
><em>"C'est toi qui voit, tu es l'invité" Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain me doucher mais en finissant, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de pyjama alors je sortis de la salle d'eau, serviette autour de la taille pour tomber sur Kagami, couché sur son lit. Quand son regard tomba sur moi,ses yeux devinrent plus sombres quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se secoue et me demande:<em>  
><em>"Pourquoi tu es pas habillé ?" "Je n'ai rien me mettre vu que tu m'as pris de dernières minutes"<em>  
><em>Ma lumière, malgré sa gêne évidente, alla dans son armoire et me donna un de ses t-shirts noirs.<em>  
><em>"J'ai pas plus petit, désolé ."<em>  
><em>"Merci Kagami-kun."<em>  
><em>J'alla donc me changer et ressorti, portant sur moi SON odeur. Juste exquise. Juste lui, Taiga.<em>

_POV Kagami:_

_Il est juste adorable. En plus, sa peau de porcelaine mise en valeur par cette serviette bleue autour de sa taille. Mmmmmmmmmm. Je releva une seconde fois la tête en entendant la porte se réeouvrir et je vis l'objet de mes fantasmes en face de moi, les cheveux dégoulinant et se terminant dans le t-shirt, le t-shirt trop grand le rendant encore plus désirable. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je dû utiliser du peu de self-control qu'il me reste pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde qui suit._  
><em>"Viens dormir Kuroko"<em>  
><em>"Kagami-kun, merci pour ton invitation"<em>  
><em>Le passeur se baissa pour me remercier et c'est cet instant que tout bascula, son torse nu devant mes yeux assoiffés de plus de visuel. J'étais le prédateur et lui la proie.<em>

_POV Kuroko:_

_Alors que je me baissai pour le remercier, le rouge me sauta dessus au sens propre, son visage quelques millimètres du mien._  
><em>"Tetsuya..." Sa voix si rauque n'était qu'un murmure, me donnant des frissons. Il se pencha en avant et me donna un tendre et doux baiser. Nous nous endormîmes, moi sur son torse, lui me serrant dans ses bras. Le lendemain, à l'entraînement, Momoi réapparu, me serrant contre son opulente poitrine. Je voulus jeter un coup d'œil à ma lumière mais une main me tira et une paire de bras chaleureux m'entoura.<em>  
><em>"Kagami-kun..." commencai-je mais je fus coupé par sa bouche qui s'écrasa sur la mienne avec violence. Comme le baiser fut fini, je pus entendre mon petit-ami dire:<em>  
><em>"Il est moi, que personne ne pose ses sales pattes sur lui. Idem pour toi la rose. Sur ce..." Il me souleva comme un sac patate et on quitta le gymnase sans entendre au loin deux folles hurlaient: "YAOI, YAOI MON AMI !"<em>


End file.
